i_love_yoofandomcom-20200213-history
Yeong-Gi
Yeong-Gi is one of the three main characters, the other two being Shin-Ae and Kousuke Hirahara. He is close friends with Soushi and Dieter. Background Yeong-Gi just wants to be normal but he has rich parents there for he gets attention. in one episode his friends want to hang out with him and he says no and as soon as he leaves they start talking about him. ''who does he think he is ." "he thinks he is better then us because his family is rich." Appearance Yeong-Gi has messy red hair and green eyes with double eyelids. Compared to his older brother, Yeong-Gi's skin is tan. He has thick orange eyebrows and does not wear any jewellery. Yeong-Gi is quite tall and muscular. He is also sometimes seen wearing red square-framed spectacles. His style of clothes are chic, young and fresh. Personality Yeong-Gi has a bright personality and is often chipper. He cares greatly for all of his friends and is seen as a very friendly, approachable person. Unlike Kousuke, Yeong-Gi expresses his feelings more freely but actually hidding sadness from others. He is also often seen with a smile on his face and trying to makes everyone around him happy. Yeong-Gi is also very persistent as he attempts to be closer to Shin-Ae despite getting sometimes pushed away. Yeong-Gi likes to joke around in a light-hearted manner, especially with Shin-Ae, as it helps him feel better and closer to her. Yeong-Gi is very observant, similar to Kousuke, as they both observe Shin-Ae. He is also selfless, helping others in need. Yeong-Gi doesnt care about how low or high status of others and doesn't like to judge people. He so kind and caring, also sweet with friendly attitude. He is a man with a words, he will fulfill his promise whenever he said it. He always said "You have my words" most of the times. His kindness sometimes create misunderstood for those who barely known him for example as Shin-Ae definitely not comfortable with it but his actions of kinds are proved sincerely when Kousuke said its his natural demeanor. Yeong-Gi sometimes act childish but in cute way. However, when his anger is triggered, Yeong-Gi acts quite aggressively and headstrong, directing his anger to his punching bag rather than showing infront people and sometimes Kousuke (seen in 'Kousuke's corner'). Relationships Shin-Ae Shin-Ae and Yeong-Gi met each other in a very awkward situation but after Yeong-Gi kept offering to help Shin-Ae (even when she thought of him negatively), they became friends and have grown comfortable around each other. Yeong-Gi enjoys spending his time with Shin-Ae and is persistently hell-bent on becoming closer friends. Kousuke Kousuke and Yeong-Gi are brothers. Despite being brothers, their relationship isn't like a typical sibling relationship because of their complicated past together. They are meeting each other more often now because of Shin-Ae. Soushi Soushi and Yeong-Gi are close friends who often hang out with each other out of school. They have similar personalities but Yeong-Gi's is slightly more polite. Soushi is one of the only real friends Yeong-Gi has, so Yeong-Gi deeply treasures his time and friendship with Soushi. Dieter Dieter and Yeong-Gi are close friends who like to hang out with each other often. They are both polite and are overall good people. Both of them are good friends with Soushi and Shin-Ae. Yeong-Gi cares deeply about Dieter and he tried to lift Dieter's spirits by bringing him and Shin-Ae closer together.(shin-Ae future husband) Alyssa It is unknown how Yeong-Gi feels about Alyssa as she is usually busy with work. His father tells him the only thing he managed to do for the family is get a famous girlfriend, referring to Alyssa.Category:Characters